The present invention relates to an easy to service condensate neutralizer.
Condensing boilers are water heaters fueled by gas or oil. They achieve high efficiency (typically greater than 90% on the higher heating value) by using waste heat in flue gases to pre-heat cold water entering the boiler. Water vapor produced during combustion is condensed into liquid form, which leaves the system via a drain.
The condensate expelled from a condensing boiler is acidic, with a pH between 2 and 4. Condensing boilers require a drainpipe for the condensate produced during operation. This consists of a short length of polymer pipe with a vapor trap to prevent exhaust gases from being expelled into the building. The acidic nature of the condensate may be corrosive to cast iron plumbing, waste pipes and concrete floors but poses no health risk to occupants. A neutralizer, typically consisting of a plastic container filled with marble or limestone aggregate or “chips” (alkaline) can be installed to raise the pH to acceptable levels. Currently, to service and recharge condensate neutralizers the piping must be disturbed.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that allows users to service and recharge the condensate neutralizers without disturbing the piping.